A Big Longbottom Problem
by callum.foster.82
Summary: Katie Longbottom has a big promblem she slept with the bad boy of Hogwarts James Sirus Potter, and now her life has just gotten more complicated she pregnant with a Potter baby. Will she ever tell James about the baby, and how will everyone react when they find out she pregnant
1. Chapter 1

**A Big Longbottom Disaster **

**Chapter 1 The Night That Ruined Her Life Forever **

"Hi I'm Katie Longbottom I have red hair, bright blue eyes , glasses, and I am the youngest sister to Frank, and Alice Longbottom, and best friend to most of the Potter, and Weasley clan, and this night changed my, and James Sirius Potter life forever." Said Katie

It was the back to school party, and Katie Longbottom again was dragged to the Weasley/Potter party by her brother Frank, and Rose Weasley, and while they were having a good time at the party all she was doing was sitting there all along because she didn't really have any friends. Then she heard footsteps behind her a voice started whispering in her ear, and they said

"come, and dance with me beautiful" said James Potter

Katie was pulled into his musclier arms, and he then started swaying to the music with her she stepped away from him, and looked into his brown eyes . She loved looking into those brown eyes but she would never admitted to James Potter she been in love with him since she was 10 years old then she said.

"what are you doing James?" said Katie

"I'm trying to get you to have some fun Katie. You being sad makes me feel sad" said James

"why James ?. We have barely talked over the years James it not like you cared about me James" said Katie

" I like you Katie. I've like you since your third year at Hogwarts" said James

"James I think I should go this is the alcohol talking, and plus I'm just the Longbottom with no friends" said Katie

Katie started to walk through the crowd up to her dorm when she was pulled around by someone, and then their lips landed on each other's, and all she felt was sparks, and love all in that kiss she then pulled away because she didn't want to get carried away. Then she saw it was James Potter who kissed her which shocked her.

"what are we doing James" said Katie

"I don't know but I know I want you" said James

He slams his lips hungrily on hers again, and this time there were tongues involved . He then pulled away, and dragged her to his dorm, and slams the door. But what Katie Longbottom, and James Potter the second didn't know is they will be getting a little surprise in about 9 months' time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Big Longbottom Disaster **

**Chapter 2 the Pregnancy Test**

**October 3****rd**** 2022 **

**Four Weeks Pregnant **

Katie has been avoiding James for four weeks now because he wants to talk about that night but she doesn't want to because she suspect she pregnant, and she is going to madam Pomfrey today to check if she is pregnant she was about to leave the common room when James stopped her, and said.

" Katie we need to talk about that night" said James

"no we don't James so can you please just move" said Katie

" no" said James

"MOVE!" said Katie

James was in shocked because Katie has never yelled at anyone before so he moved aside, and she stormed past him, and out into the corridor just thinking what will she do if she pregnant?, how will she tell her parents, and will James be there for his child. Before she knew what was happening she was knocking on madam Pomfrey door, and then she heard her say.

"come in Miss Longbottom" said madam Pomfrey

Katie enters her office, and looked around her office than said

" madam Pomfrey I think I'm pregnant I need you to give me a pregnancy test so I can check if I am" said Katie

Madam Pomfrey looked at her with shock and sadness than she said

"ok Miss Longbottom here is a wizarding pregnancy test it is the same as a muggle pregnancy test but 100% precent accurate" said madam Pomfrey

Katie ran out of her office, and into the bathroom, and used the pregnancy test. She then started pacing the bathroom waiting for the pregnancy test to confirm whether she is pregnant or not. She walked over to the pregnancy test, and looked down at confirmed her worst fears it says positive. The word positive just kept being repeated over, and over in her head, and suddenly she felt light headed then everything around her went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Big Longbottom Disaster **

**Chapter 3 Surprises and Some People Learn The Truth **

**October 4****th**** 2022 **

**Four Weeks Pregnant **

The Potter/Weasley/ and Longbottoms were all sitting by Katie Longbottom bed because just 24 hours ago she was found unconscious in a bathroom suddenly they could here footsteps running up the corridor, and Neville, and Hannah Longbottom entered the Hospital wing, and then Hannah said.

"what happened to my baby " said Hannah

"she was found in a bathroom unconscious yesterday" said Alice, and Frank

Suddenly the herd a groan, and they all turn to Katie, and saw her bright blue eyes open than Hannah ran over to the side of her bed, and said

" what happened Katie are you ok, do you need something" said Hannah

She gasps for a breath then she said

" can you please get Madam Pomfrey" said Katie

" ok" said Alice

Alice than walked out of the room, and got Madam Pomfrey. She then walked back in, and said

"can you please go outside everyone while I examined my patient" said Madam Pomfrey

Once everyone had left the room Katie asked.

"is my baby ok" said Katie

"Yes Katie, and I have something else to tell you about your child it may shock you" said Madam Pomfrey

"what is it madam Pomfrey" said Katie fearfully

"I found out you are having triplets" said madam Pomfrey"

"what you have got to be joking I'm only sixteen I can barely handle one baby known I've got three to worried about" said Katie who started to cry

"Katie I have a suggest I think you should tell your family the truth so they can help, and support you" said madam Pomfrey

Katie thought about it , and decided that she should tell her parents I know they will be angry but they may support me than she said

"ok can you tell my brother, sister, and parents to come back in" said Katie

" I will" said madam Pomfrey

Madam Pomfrey then opens the door, and she then called her parents, and siblings in. She suddenly felt nervous, and starting to clam up but she knew she had to do this she had to tell them she was pregnant with triplets, an she still couldn't believe that herself. She then saw her parents, and siblings sitting right near her bed, and then she said

" you are all going to hate me after what I tell you" said Katie

Her mother than touched her arm, and said

" we could never hate you Katie" said Hannah

"well here goes nothing im pregnant. With triplets" said Katie

The whole room went so silent you could hear creaking noises then suddenly there was yelling from her dad, and brother

"WHO GOT YOU PREGANT? WHO HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID, AND WE ARE GOING TO KILL THAT BOY" said Frank, and Neville

"I'm sorry I didn't, mean for this to happen" said Katie

Her mother held her hand, and she turn towards her mother, and saw tears going down her face this made her feel guilty for causing her family pain

"I'm not very happy that you are pregnant this young but the Longbottom family sticks together, and we will help out with the babies" said Hannah

"Yeah" said Frank, and Alice

This made Katie happy they weren't happen that she was pregnant this young but at least they were sticking behind, and she knew with her family behind maybe everything will be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Big Longbottom Disaster**

**Warning Swear Words Last Part Of The Chapter**

**Chapter 4 James, and Katie Talk **

**October 11****th**** 2022 **

**Five Weeks Pregnant **

It been a week since Katie had been let out from the hospital wing, and she was still avoiding James because she didn't know how to tell him in about 8 months he going to be a dad to three babies. But every night since she been out of the hospital wing she been going to the astronomy tower to think about her future when suddenly she was cornered by James Potter then he said

"hello Katie" said James

" goodbye James" said Katie

Katie started to leave when James said

"I've locked all the doors Katie so you can't leave we need to talk about that night" said James

"no we don't" said Katie

"yes we do things have been weird between us since it happened" said James

"fine as long as you leave me alone unless I say so" said Katie

" fine" said James

This hurt James because he didn't understand why Katie didn't want to be around him at all. They use to be good friends until they started Hogwarts but they just drifted apart. But then he thought about things, and knew why, he let people bully her, he didn't notice she had no friends, and he took her virginity while she, and he was drunk no wonder why she didn't want to even talk to him anymore, and she want ever talk to me ever again because I'm currently dating one of her biggest bullies Alexi Nott.

" I think we should just forget about that night James it was a mistake" said Katie

This made James quit upset because deep deep down to him it wasn't a mistake" said James

" ok" said James

" can I go now" said Katie

" no there one more thing I need to tell you" said James

" well what is it" said Katie

" Katie I'm dating Alexi Nott" said James

Katie just stare at him, and suddenly she felt angry how dare he date my biggest bully. She stormed up to him, and punch him right in the face then James said

" what was that for" said James

" fuck you James you no what it for you are dating my biggest bully" said Katie

" Katie" said James

" SHUT UP JAMES ! JUST GO AND BE WITH NOTT, AND LEAVE ME ALONG DON'T TALK TO ME DON'T TOUCH ME DON'T EVEN GO NEAR ME" said Katie

" Katie" said James

" just go James" said Katie

James walked out of the room when she started to cried over the mess her life has become her family disappointed in her, she pregnant at sixteen, and the baby's father just a slut. Then she herd someone walk over to her, and they started hugging her she then looked up, and saw her sister Alice then she said

" is the father of the triplets James Potter" said Alice

" yes Alice it is, and I'm never telling him ever if he just going to be a man slut for his whole life I don't want that around my children" said Katie

"Katie he has rights he the father" said Alice

"not to me he doesn't "said Katie

" I just want to be alone right now" said Katie

" also Alice I would rather you not tell anyone about who the father is" said Katie

" ok Katie I want tell anyone just remember me, Frank, mum, and Dad are all here for you" said Alice

" ok thank you " said Katie

Alice left the astronomy tower but what James, Alice, and Katie didn't realise is one Alexi Nott herd everything, and she is going to use it to her advantage.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Big Longbottom Disaster **

**Chapter 5 Being Blackmailed By Alexi Nott **

**November 7****th**** 2022**

**Nine Weeks Pregnant**

Katie Longbottom was walking to history of magic she was now nine weeks into her pregnancy, and she still hasn't told James the truth. She was about to enter History of magic when the door was blocked by Alexi kissing James this made her feel jealousy, and it felt like a monster was crawling in her chest she then walked up to them, and said

"Excuse me can you please get out of my way" said Katie

James, and Alexi pulled apart from each other, and James looked at her in shock this is the first time they have talked to each other in a month, and then Katie looked down at her stomach, and saw her bump was forming, and she saw Alexi looking at it. Then James said

" I'm going to class" said James

He then walked away, and Katie was about to walk Into the classroom when she was pulled back by Alexi she looked at Alexi, and saw she was smirking she knew this conversation was going to be bad then Alexi said

" I would listen to what I'm about to say Longbottom because if not it could affect you greatly" said Alexi

" Are you threatening me Nott" said Katie

" Yes I am Longbottom I heard you that night on the astronomy tower I know you pregnant with triplets, and they are James Potter. So I'm warning you to never tell James about these babies, and don't even go near him" said Alexi

"Why should I listen to you Nott" said Katie

"Because if you tell him I'm going to make yours, and your children life a living hell" said Alexi

Katie felt angry so angry she slap Alexi across the face. Then Alexi looked very angry at her, and said

" you bitch Longbottom how dare you slap me " said Alexi

"Well James want care, and plus he want keep you around for long Alexi your just the slut of the month for him" said Katie

She turned around, and stormed off in the other direction but she didn't hear what Alexi said she said

"I'm going to destroy yours and James relationship Katie Longbottom so he and the Potter fortune will be all mine" said Alexi


	6. Chapter 6

**A Big Longbottom Disaster **

**Chapter 6 Christmas Day at the Burrow, **

**Warnings Sort Of Sex Scene, Lanuage**

**December 25****th**** 2022 **

**Sixteen Weeks Pregnant **

Katie was laying in her bed worried they were going to the Burrow for Christmas, and she now had a bump this made her feel sad because no one could see it because she was under a glamour, and she had a feeling Rose, and Lily have figured out something wrong, and she can't lie to her only friends so they might find out tonight then she herd her mother say.

"Come on Katie we are going to be late" said Hannah Longbottom

Katie then got up, and ran down the stairs, and saw her family around a portkey she then went over to her mother, and said

"is this safe" said Katie

"Yes it is Katie do you really think that low of me because I would never harm a head on my children or grandchildren head" said Hannah

"Ok" said Katie

They all got around the portkey, and touched it, and then suddenly they landed in the back yard of the Burrow then they herd some say

"Neville, Hannah, Frank, Alice, and Katie hello" said Ginny, and Harry Potter

Katie looked up into the brown and green eyes of her children other grandparents she wonders if any of her children would inherit those eyes than Katie, Frank, and Alice said

" Where just going to go" said Katie, Alice, and Frank

"Ok, and Katie come, and find us if anything is wrong" said Hannah

"Ok" said Katie

Katie then wonders off into a corner but before she could get there she was dragged into a cupboard. She was scared now what was she going to do now then she heard a voice say

"Lumos" said Rose Weasley

Than Katie looked up into the faces of Rose Weasley her triplets first cousin, and Lily Potter there aunt then she said

"Why did you do that for" said Katie

"What wrong Katie. We no there is something wrong because you were being sick consistently the last couple of weeks before the Christmas holidays" said Lily

Katie tried to break free of their hold on her, and run away but she couldn't than she decided to tell them the truth she needed all the support she could get. Katie then said

" It started the night of the back to school party. Me, and James Potter slept together, and then a couple weeks later I didn't have my period, and thought I was pregnant. I went, and got the test from madam Pomfrey, and it came up positive. So I was pregnant then I must of fainted from the shock. Then once I woke up madam Pomfrey told me I'm going to have triplets, and currently I'm sixteen weeks pregnant" said Katie

Everything went silent for a couple of minutes then Lily started yelling

"I CANT BELIVE MY BROTHER DATING ALEXI NOTT WHILE YOU ARE PREGANT WITH HIS KIDS IM GOING TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND" said Lily

Katie pulled her back, and said

"No you can't he doesn't no Lily, and I don't know when I'm going to tell him" said Lily

"We are here for you, and we are going to try, and get Alexi away from James so you can tell him" said Rose, and Lily

"No I need to do this myself so can you both please leave it" said Katie

Katie then open the door, and storm up the stairs but suddenly she bump into someone hard muscled chest she then looked up into the brown eyes of James Sirius Potter, and tried to back away but she couldn't she then looked up, and saw miseltole, and then James smirking at her then she said

" why are you smirking at me for James Sirius Potter we are only have one little kiss than you are going back to your bitch of a girlfriend" said Katie

She looked into his brown eyes, and saw he looked very angry. He pulled her towards him, and slammed his lips down on her again, and the sparks still hasn't left them at all. She then felt her feet lift up off the ground, and then she was carried down the hall way. James opens the bedroom door, and then suddenly slams it shut. James then put her gently on the bed, and started kissing her again, and his hands started moving towards her clothed breast, and he then started to squeezed her nipples she, and he groaned, and then he started moving down to her zipper she then realised they were going to go too far, and she said

"We can't James you are in a relationship" said Katie

"Katie I don't even like Alexi I've started falling for you" said James

Katie wanted to hear him say that for a long time but she couldn't handle it now so she got up, and ran away crying. James was about to go after but thought better of it. It felt so good having Katie under him, and then he fought about memory's from years ago, and he realised deep deep down he always like Katie Longbottom, and will win her over no matter what. But first things first he need to get rid of Alexi Nott out of his life.

**Sorry that the part where Katie, and James were making out wasn't that good, and I think some people may think James realised it two soon but I don't think so. In the next chapter Katie going to find out the sex of the triplets so I was wondering what do you think the sex of the triplets should be comment or send me a message if you want an input. **

**Thanks for reading **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Big Longbottom Disaster **

**Chapter 7 the Potter Triplets **

**12****th**** January 2023 **

**Eighteen Weeks Pregnant **

It been about two weeks since the Hogwarts students have come back from school holidays, and James has been trying to talk to her, and Alice, Rose, and Lily have been pressuring her to tell James the truth but she can't do it. She walked into the Gryffindor common room looking for Rose, Lily, and Alice because today the day she finds out what the sex of her babies is going to be. She then saw them on the couch, and she walked over to them, and said

"Do you want to come with me to my appointment to see what the sex of the triplets is going to be" said Katie

"Yes!" said Alice, Rose, and Lily

"When your appointment" said Rose

"In about five minutes" said Katie

"Come on then" said Lily

And they all got up, and started pulling her along to the hospital wing. They got there right on time, and madam Pomfrey was waiting for her.

"Is it ok if Rose, Lily, and Alice are here" said Katie

"Yes it fine now come, and sit on the bed" said madam Pomfrey

Katie sat on the bed, and waved her wand around, and Katie glamour was gone, and then they all saw her big round stomach, and then Katie touched her stomach, and she said

"Oh come, and feel this the babies are kicking this is their first kick" said Katie

She started crying because her babies started kicking, and because they were moving, and growing. Then after she calmed down, and the girls had touched her stomach madam Pomfrey said

"Are we ok to continue" said madam Pomfrey

"Yes" said Katie

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand around, and a lot of different colours came out of her wands, and she said

"The babies are growing at an ok rate for triplets because usually triplets are quit small but you must be giving them more healthy nutrients" said madam Pomfrey

"Now would you like to know the sex of your triplets" said madam Pomfrey

"Yes" said Katie

"Ok Katie you are having three boys:" said Katie

"Oh my god I'm going to have three nephews" said Lily, and Alice

Alice, Lily, and Rose came around, and hug her, and then madam Pomfrey put her glamour back on her stomach, and then she said

"You girls can leave, and Katie I want need to see you until your 25th week of pregnancy" said madam Pomfrey

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey" said Katie

They all then walked out of the hospital wing to the great hall for dinner. But before they could reach the great hall Alexi Nott approach them with a wand looking like a crazy person than Katie thought what she is going to do to me will my babies survived this, and what has James done.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Big Longbottom Disaster **

**Chapter 8 the Showdown **

**12****th**** January 2023 **

**Eighteen Weeks Pregnant **

James has had it with Alexi telling everyone that she going to become the next Mrs Potter, and she knows all my family pretty well. But all James thinks of Alexi is she a bitch for bullying Katie, and making her have no friends that makes him feel angry. He now sees Alexi running towards him he knew it is time. He has to get rid of Alexi for good because he needs Katie in his life he looks up, and saw Alexi looking at him she then said

"Are you alright Jamsie" said Alexi

That name always make him cringe he then said

"Alexi we need to talk" said James

"Ok" said Alexi

James dragged her outside out to the black lake, and said

"Alexi I think we need to break up I don't have any feeling for you anymore" said James

He looked into Alexi grey eyes, and saw her eyes turn evil then she said

"It was that little bitch she been saying things about me hasn't she Jamsie she lying James I haven't said anything to her" said Alexi

"Don't lie Alexi, and anyway where done" said James

She looked at him, and started running of ranting that she going to kill someone, and their kids. He turn towards the black lake, and laughed wondering why he ever went out with Alexi Nott. He then herd someone scream James

"JAMES!" screamed someone

He turned around, and saw Dominique, and Roxanne running towards him. They then said

"James we herd everything Alexi was saying she going to kill Katie because she thinks that Katie caused you to break up "said Dominique

"WHAT KATIE IN DANGER WE NEED TO GO QUICKLEY!" said James

He then grab a hold of Dominique, and Roxanne hands, and started running back up into the castle hopping he not to late to save Katie.

Alexi Nott was angry she was storming up towards the hospital wing knowing Katie Longbottom was going to be there, and she was going to kill her, and those little brats because she got her James to break up with she was meet to be Mrs James Sirius Potter, and get all the perks of being Potter.

She then herd laughing, and ran around the corner, and saw Alice Longbottom, Rose Weasley, Lily Potter, and that bitch Katie laughing Katie looked up, and saw Alexi, and Alexi saw the fear in Katie eyes for her children lives, Alexi then shot of a spell to get rid of her glamour on her stomach, and before any of them could do anything it was to late the glamour had already been taken off, and then Alexi said

"I'm going to kill you and your unborn children Longbottom for you telling James about what I've done to you" said Alexi

" you're going to have get through us first Alexi because you see I'm older than you, Rose, Lily, and Katie are quit smart, and capable of beating you in a duel so do you want to try" said Alice

"But I no dark curses" said Alexi

Alexi shot of the first spell, and the Alice, Lily, and Rose yelled

"REDUCTO" they all said

But it only missed Alexi by an inch then they heard footsteps coming up the corridor, and saw James, Dominique, and Roxanne. Katie could feel James staring at her stomach, and then Alexi turned around, and laughed at James, and said

"Yes James that night you, and Katie slept together she got pregnant with triplets I believe but to bad Katie and those brats are going to die" said Alexi

Before anyone could react Alexi yelled

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" said Alexi

The curse flew past Alice, Lily, and Rose head, and hit Katie in the stomach. Strait away after the curse blood started pouring everyone, and Katie fell to the ground with blood pouring everyone. Than Alexi started to run down the corridor laughing, and then everyone else yelled

"STUPIFY" Said Everyone else

Alexi couldn't block any of the curses so she fell to the ground. They all turn around, and ran to Katie. James was about to asked Katie why she didn't tell him about the babies but suddenly she went unconscious as soon as they all got over to her, and then Alice, and Rose ran off to get help, and the rest of the group yelled

"HELP WE NEED HELP!" they all said

They could here footsteps coming they just hope they weren't to late to save Katie or the triplet's lives.

**Hi im sorry for the long wait between chapters I hope you like this story so far, and keep reading **

**Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Big Longbottom Disaster **

**Chapter 9 The Talk **

**2****nd**** February 2023 **

**Twenty One Weeks Pregnant **

James Potter wasn't happy he was going to be a dad at only eighteen years old he didn't want to be a father this young but he loves Katie, and has sat on her bed side for most of the last three weeks. He has also talked to his parents, and they are disappointed in him but also like the Longbottoms they are going to support Katie, him, and his sons. He was currently sitting near Katie bed with the Longbottom when they heard a groan from Katie who then looked down to her baby bump, and clutched it she then groan, and said

"Are my babies ok" said Katie

"Yes" said Frank

He then left to go, and get Madam Pomfrey from her office she then looked around, and she then saw James she looked at him with terror in her blue eyes than Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, and said

"Can you please leave while I examine Katie" said madam Pomfrey

They all left the hospital wing, and saw the rest of the Potter, and Weasley coming down the corridor they then said

"What is going on" said Lily, and Rose

"Katie is awake. Madam Pomfrey is examine her now" said Hannah, and Neville

Everyone cheer, and Fred suddenly kissed Alice on the lips she pulled away from him, and blushed she said

"I didn't want to take your attention away from Katie who needs it but me, and Fred are dating" said Alice

"That great" everyone except for Neville said

Fred was looking at Neville wanting him to say he ok with it

"Fred look after my daughter otherwise I'm coming after you" said Neville

"Don't worry I would never hurt Alice" said Fred

"Good" said Neville

Madam Pomfrey came out of the hospital wing, and everyone stopped what they were doing, and she said

"Katie will be finish she will just have a scar on her stomach for now on, and she would need to stay in the hospital wing for three more days" said madam Pomfrey

"Ok" said everyone

"But first she wants to see James alone" said madam Pomfrey

James got up, and walked into the hospital wing, and shut the door. He then walked over to Katie bed, and sat down on the chair next to her bed, and then she said

"So you found out" said Katie

"Yes why didn't you tell me Katie" said James

"Because of your life style James you slept with a different girl every week I didn't want that example for our sons" said Katie

"I wouldn't of done anything around our sons like that Katie, and I don't even though if I can do this raise three children at the age of eighteen years old" said James

This made Katie angry

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS JAMES HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THIS I HAVE TO COME BACK AND DO MY SEVENTH YEAR OF HOGWARTS WHILE LOOKING AFTER MY KIDS. JUST GET OUT JAMES" Said Katie

James stormed out of the hospital wing knowing he couldn't do this so he decided to run away from everything Katie his future children, his cousin, siblings, and his parents that are coming to see him, and Katie tomorrow but he want be here by then he will be somewhere far away from his problem's

Back in the hospital wing Katie said she didn't want to see anyone, and she crawl under the covers, and cried herself to sleep knowing by the way James was talking she was going to be raise the boys alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Big Longbottom Disaster **

**Chapter 10 Talking To the Potters **

**3****rd**** February 2023 **

**Twenty One Weeks Pregnant **

It been day since she seen James, and people have been trying to convince her to get out of her bed she then herd the door open, and then Katie said

"I don't want to see anyone go away" said Katie

"Hey Katie it Harry, and Ginny" said Ginny, and Harry

Katie crawled from under the covers, and saw Ginny, Harry, Albus, Lily, and her family standing there Ginny saw how upset she was, and she came over, and hug her to death she stepped back, and said

"How are things Katie" said Ginny

"Everything great except me, and James aren't talking at the moment, and I don't know whether he going to be there for our three sons" said Katie 

"Trust me Katie. James will be here for you, and you will also have me, Harry, Lily, Albus, the Weasley, your parents, Alice, and Frank. So I think you, and James will have a great support network to help you look after the boys" said Ginny

This made Katie cried so she got out of the bed, and hug everyone in the room, and said

"Thank you everyone for your support" said Katie

Someone than knocked on the hospital door, and she said

"Come in" said Katie

Rose walked into the room holding too envelopes she then said

"I found these two envelopes on James bed there for Katie, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny" said Rose

Katie walked to Rose, and grabs her letter sat down on the bed, and read it said

**Dear Katie **

**I don't know what to say but this what come to mind. I love you Katie but I can't be here I can't be a father at the age of eighteen I'm sorry I hope you, and our children will forgive me one day **

**Love From **

**James Sirius Potter**

Katie felt the tears going down her face, and she got her wand, and said

"Incendio" said Katie

She burnt the letter, and she looked up into everyone eyes in the room than Ginny said

"I will never forgive him for this. Leaving his children, and you he should be taking responsibility for what he done but trust me the rest of us will be here for you no matter what" said Ginny

Ginny was actually crying, and Harry didn't say anything so he, and Hannah were trying to comfort Ginny, and then Katie said

"I will never forgive him either" said Katie

"I need go for a walk" said Katie

She started walking out of the hospital wing, and he could feel everyone eyes on her as she left


	11. Chapter 11

**A Big Longbottom Disaster **

**Chapter 11 Giving Birth **

**17****th**** May 2023 **

**Forty Weeks Pregnant **

**Katie POV**

Katie was sitting on her bed in Potter Manor where she was staying with the Potters, and her family she was sitting on her bed worried, and hopeful that James will realised he need to be her for our children she might never love him again but he need to be here for our sons they deserve to have a dad. Katie then suddenly felt in pain, and she clutch her stomach, and looked down she saw that her water had broken she than yelled

"HELP! My water broken" scream Katie

Neville, Harry, and everyone else ran into the room Ginny than said

"Neville, and Harry take Katie through the flew, and we will all meet you their" said Ginny

Her uncle Harry and her dad took her threw the floo than they landed in St Mungo, and her dad yelled

"WE NEED HELP MY DAUGHTER GIVING BIRTH" said Neville

Healers came running into the room, and they put Katie in a chair, and then her mum, and Ginny came in, and they went into the room with her than the healer said

"You are eight meters dilate so it looks like you in for a long wait" said the Healer

Katie grabs her mum, and Ginny hands, and listen to them telling her stories, and then she fell asleep. Three hours later it was 9, AM in the morning when again she woke up in pain, and her mum, and Ginny woke up, and the healer came in, and said

"You are ready to give birth Katie" said the healer

"No PUSH" said the Healer

"PUSH" scream Katie

"Now again 1, 2.3 PUSH" said the healer

"PUSH" scream Katie

It was a thew hours later, and it was 11AM, and the healer said

"I can see the baby's head" said the healer

"Just one more push, and you will see first baby" said the healer

"PUSH" said Katie

The first baby came out, and Katie herd crying, and the healer said

"It a healthy baby boy" said the healer

Then Katie clutched her stomach, and screams out in pain she heard a crack, and saw that she broke her mum's hand she then said

"Sorry mum" said Katie

"It ok I broke you father hand when I had you" said Hannah

Then before she knew it at 12.30PM she had her last baby when she scream in pain, and said

"What is going on" said Katie

"It looks like you are having another baby" said the healer

"WHAT!" scream Katie

She then screamed out in pain, and her last, and final surprised baby came out, and the healer said

"It's a girl" said the healer

Katie started crying tears of joys her babies are here, and she has an extra baby. She smiled everyone came in, and they were surprised, and happy they have a nice, and Granddaughter. Everyone was here for a thew hours talking, and laughing, and so was Katie. Everyone left after visiting hours were up, and her babies were put next to her bed, and then she went to sleep. Later that night she heard a noise in her room she open her eyes, and up, and saw someone looking at her babies she saw the person hair, and eyes, and knew who it was she said

"Hello James I guess we need to talk" said Katie

James just stared into her eyes, and said

"Ok Katie" said James


	12. Chapter 12

**A Big Longbottom Disaster **

**Chapter 12 the Talk **

**18****th**** May 2023 **

**Quadruplets 17 Hours Old**

Katie sat up in her bed, and stare at James for a couple minutes than Katie said

"I guess you have come to your senses" said Katie

"Katie I'm sorry for leaving I love you, and I thought we were only have 3 children not four" said James

"They didn't see her when I was checked over she a bit underweight but she is fine" said Katie

James was in tears

"Do they have names" said James

" yes they do our first son who has the blonde hair from my mother, and their great grandmother, and he also you, and your mums eyes he will be named Oliver Ryan Potter, our second son who has the Potter messy hair, and also your dad, Lily, and Albus eyes is going to be named Harry James Potter 2nd, our third son who also has the potter messy hair, and my blue eyes will be named Neville Franklin Potter, and our daughter who has red hair, and blue eyes will be named Hannah Ginerva Potter" said Katie

James looked down at all his children with tears in his eyes sorry that he was ever going to leave them he was never going to leave or their mother ever again. Than James said

"They are great names Katie" said James

"I no" said Katie

"Katie I want you, and our kids to live with me in Dorset I got into Puddlemere Untied I want us to be a family, and I want us to work this out I still love you Katie" said James

Katie felt tears going down her face, and she thought about it she didn't want to let him into her heart again, and she didn't want him in their children because she doesn't want them to be heartbroken like she is but she couldn't denied him their children than Katie said

" James their can never be an us again I'm so sorry but you broke my heart when you left, and I want you in our children lives but I don't want you to break their hearts ever James, and I want let you" said Katie

Katie was crying now, and so was James, and then James said

"Please Katie I can change I would never leave you, and our children" said James who was begging

"I'm sorry James it isn't going to happen, but I still want you in the children's lives" said Katie

"Also I suggest you sort things out with your family because they were heart broken when you left" said Katie

"I'm sorry Katie I'm not going to give up on you, I want you, and our children so we can be a proper family" said James

"I will come back later to visit" said James

He then left the room. Katie then sat in her bed crying until her babies woke up, and she started breast feeding thinking about everything in her life at the moment but mainly one thing James Sirius Potter.

**Hi everyone thanks for reading my story their will only be one chapter, and the epilogue left of this story I hope you like the story, and keep on reading, and the next chapter will be up within the couple of days.**

**Thanks for reading **


	13. Chapter 13

**A Big Longbottom Disaster **

**Chapter 13 the Talk **

**31****st**** December 2023 **

**7 Months Old **

Katie had gotten the quadruplets ready to go the Burrow for the New Year's Eve party. She thought about James. James has been helping her a lot, and he hasn't even dated another girl while he been back, and he been spoiling the quadruplets, and sometimes me she happy that he taken an interest in the quadruplets life, and every time she see him playing with them it make fall for him all over again.

"That right I'm in love with James Potter again I'm doomed" said Katie

She picked up the quadruplets, and took them into the flew, and yelled out

"The Burrow" said Katie

Katie flew into the Burrow, and she saw her family the Potters, and everyone staring at her, and they said

"Hello Katie" everyone said

She let Ginny, and her mum take the babies of her hands, and into the kitchen. Katie then wondered around she saw James with an attractive blonde on his arm, and he saw her, and he stepped forward, and said

"Hi Katie this is my date for tonight Pamela Knight she a chaser on my team" said James

"Hi" said Katie

Katie then felt something swell up in her stomach she felt jealous that James was going to date another girl she knew she should have told him early that she wanted to try again with him. She turned her back on James, and walked out of the house to the tree she then sat down, and looked at the stars thinking if she gives James another chance will she regret she then herd footsteps behind her, and saw her sister Alice she then came, and sat down next to her, and said

"I could see how sad you were when James told you he brought Pamela Katie. You need to tell him you want to try again. He told me Katie he still loves you, and wants to be with you" said Alice

"But what happens if I get hurt again" said Katie

"You have got to take a chance. It five minutes to midnight you should go, and find James now" said Alice

At the words Katie jumped up, and sprinted into the big crowd of people, and she started looking around for James she then saw him in the corner. She then saw Pamela going into to kiss him she then ran over pushed her out of the way, and kissed James very hard on the lips. He pulled her into arms, and kissed her and as soon as they ran out of breath they pulled away from each other.

"James I want to give us a try again , and I just don't want me or the children to be hurt " said Katie

"Katie I swear I will never hurt you or our kids ever again" said James

"Ok James" said Katie

They kissed again, and the whole family cheered, and the last thoughts were that Katie had been officially started to celebrate the start of 2024 were that I finally feel complete, and I hope it like this forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Big Longbottom Disaster **

**Chapter 14 The Epilogue **

**31****st**** December 2034 **

**Quadruplets 11 Years Old **

Katie Potter Nee Longbottom was sitting against her husband of nine years James Potter watching their nieces, Nephews, and children. She thought about all of her babies Oliver, Harry, Neville, and Hannah are on Christmas break of their first year at Hogwarts. Oliver, Harry, and Neville are in Gryffindor while Hannah is in Ravenclaw.

Five years after we had the quadruplets we had another daughter on the 6th December 2028 she had Katie red hair, and blue eyes, and they named her Aria Potter she is currently six years old. Then two years later on the 30th January 2030 we had twins Sirius Potter who had blonde hair, and brown eyes, and Elena Potter who had the Potter messy hair, and green eyes. and they are currently four years old. Then a year later they had another little girl named Grace Potter she was born on the 1st September 2031 she has brown hair, and blue eyes, and is currently three years old. Then we had a set of triplets Max, Summer, and Ethan Potter they were born on the 14th July 2033, and they are aged 1 year old. Katie then turns towards James, and kissed him on the lips, and said

"We got our happy ending didn't we James" said Katie

"That we did Katie" said James

"I will love you forever too James" said Katie

"I will love you forever too Katie" said James


End file.
